Help Me Jane
by mochamaker
Summary: Maura requests Jane's help.


I do not own the characters of Rizzoli and Isles and I am not making a profit off this story.

Rated M

Dedicated to I_wan2

Written from the prompt of mechanic coveralls. This is a smutshot and part of the Please Jane series.

**Help Me Jane**

"Dammit, Maura. I said that I know what I'm doing." Jane jerked out from under the car, her hair all mussed and her hands covered in oil. "When I said I'd change your oil for you last week, I didn't expect that you'd be such a pig head about it."

"It's impossible for me to have the head of a swine."

"Shit, I didn't mean it literally. Must you always take things in such a literal fashion? It's a fucking figure of speech."

"I just meant…" Maura replied, her hands clenching at her sides.

"No, ya know what? You call your mechanic, Joe Blow or whatever the fuck his name is to fix this for you." Jane stood up. "I'm done here." She grabbed the towel off the table and wiped off her fingers, palms and wrists. "Such a mess," she muttered, tossing the towel back on to the table, her hands slightly cleaner than before. She turned and prepared to leave the garage, but stopped when she heard Maura's voice.

"It is. Because you know what, Jane," Maura hissed, her temper rearing. "I asked you to help me because you were complaining that…" She licked her lips, then said, "I never ask for your help anymore. That I always ask others, for what you, as my lover, should be able to fix."

Jane stared at Maura. "I just…" she swallowed around the lump in her throat. "I want to be first in your list of priorities. I want you to come to me," she poked her chest with her thumb, "when you have a problem. I know I'm not the worlds best girlfriend, but dammit Maur, I really want to be the person you feel comfortable with. And after the past year, I still feel like I'm not."

The hurt tone in Jane's voice pulled at Maura, and she moved within an arms reach of her lover. "Jane, you are the only person I do feel comfortable with. The only one." Maura wrapped her arms around Jane.

"Maur, you're going to get dirty," Jane husked, kissing Maura's cheek.

"I have multiple dry cleaners. It won't be a problem." Maura turned her head, looking at Jane, then kissed her lips softly.

Jane smiled into the kiss, then pulled away. "What about my filthy hands?"

"Keep them at your sides." Maura smiled. "Let me help you, since you were so kind to help me, the mess not withstanding." She leaned in and kissed Jane again. "I'll ask you to clean it up later…right now I have another idea." Her hands started to unbutton the heavy coveralls that covered Jane's body.

**POP. **

Jane watched as a button flew across the cement and landed by the far wall.

"Jane… I need you're help."

"Oh, I've heard that before," Jane snorted, her eyes watching as Maura ripped open another button.

"And, if memory serves me right, you enjoyed it immensely," Maura husked, then kissed Jane's neck, tasting the salty sweat that coated her hot skin. "As I'm sure you will enjoy it this time." She slid her hands inside the open coveralls and gripped the slim hips of her lover. She backed Jane up until her butt rested against the uncluttered work table by the door, and tugged the coveralls off of her lover's strong shoulders.

Jane wore a white tank top underneath, the area between her breasts darker and soaked with sweat. And she also wasn't wearing a bra. Maura smiled, licked Jane's collarbone, then kissed over the warm cotton until her mouth reached the swell of a soft breast. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, her palm pushing her lover closer and her other hand moving to the table surface for support. Jane groaned and arched forward. "Maura…oh," she grunted when persistent lips clasped onto her nipple and suckled the sensitive bud through the thin cotton of her tank.

Maura suckled harder, reaching up to grab Jane's arm and ease her hands down to the table. "Mmmm. Jane." She pulled back and looked up into dark and hooded eyes. "Keep your hands on the table. If you touch me, then I'll stop."

"Stop?" Jane panted, her lips dry from huffing and puffing. "I'm all yucky. Don't…"

"No. Right now, there is no 'don't'… That's right, darling. Since you tried to help me and ended up getting your hands dirty, I think it's time that I helped you. And I plan to get my hands very dirty."

"Hmm," Jane whimpered as Maura kissed the area between her breasts, then nuzzling her swells. "How dirty?" She clenched her hands and dug her fingers into the warm wood of the table.

"Very. Now, I want you up on the table," Maura said, her hands tugging Jane's hips to get her to move. "But let me…" she jerked the coveralls all the way down and left them pooled at Jane's ankles.

Jane licked her lips, nodded and hopped up, sitting with her knees splayed. "Maura…"

"Shhh," Maura hushed her with a soft kiss and easy smile. "Just relax."

"Yes, Ma'am," Jane wiggled her hips. "You sure this table's sturdy enough?"

"We'll find out when you fall then, won't we?" Maura leaned in until Jane was forced to lean back on her hands, and their hips bumped and their breasts touched. She rested on her hands and swayed, feeling Jane gasp as their hard nipples rubbed together. "I hope it doesn't collapse, because then you'll just have to fix it when we're finished here, right babe?"

"MMhmm," Jane moaned, arching up and vying for firmer pressure against her breasts. "Maura, please?"

"Yes, it will always be yes between us," Maura kissed her way down to Jane's stomach, taking a detour to nuzzle and suckle her hard nipples, then down to kiss the juncture between her hips; the scent of her lover's arousal a delicious smell that made her mouth instantly water for just a taste.

Jane spread her thighs as wide as they would go, and clenched her fingers, wanting to bury her fingers in her lover's hair and tug her mouth where she wanted it to go. "Yes. Whatever you want, whenever you want it. Just…"

Maura kissed Jane softly right on her swollen clit, and heard Jane whimper. "More?" she asked, her mouth just an inch away for the slick lips and hot flesh.

"Yes," Jane panted, arching her hips up.

"Since you asked so nicely," Maura murmured and buried her mouth between the soft lips and wrapped her lips around the hard, pulsing clit. She suckled and kissed, driving Jane toward her release.

Jane thrashed and moaned, the pleasure intense and wonderful. She fisted her hands, and rocked her hips to feel the most friction from the loving mouth attached to her center. "Maura… Oh.." she gasped.

Maura nodded, moaned and sped up her loving kisses, then slipped her fingers deep inside of Jane. She looked up and watched Jane, observed her body with loving eyes as her lover arched and her inner muscles clenched and fluttered with her release.

"Beautiful," Maura murmured as she pulled her mouth away, but kept her fingers buried deep inside, letting the release soak her fingers. As Jane relaxed, Maura eased her fingers out and brought them to her mouth, closing her eyes and cleaning off the succulent essence. She smiled and licked her lips.

"I guess that's one mess you don't expect me to clean up," Jane panted, then collapsed back onto the table.

"That's right." Maura stood up, licking her lips luxuriously. She looked at Jane then walked toward the door leading into the house. She glanced at her spread out lover and husked, "come to the bedroom after you've showered, and I'll let you assist me in cleaning up the mess you've made of my upper thighs." She walked inside and shut the door with a bang.

"Yes, dear," Jane said, and eased off the table and started toward the door. And promptly fell forward, tripping over the pooled coveralls. "Ahh shit."

Maura opened the door to the garage. "Jane, would you like my help?" She batted her eyes and smiled at her splayed lover.

"Grr," Jane growled. "Yep. I need your help... Take your time."

Maura chuckled. "I've finally got you where I want you."


End file.
